


Adapt

by byzinha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: They always overcame it, whatever was thrown their way. It was hard and it felt like they would die, but they always ended up on the other side of the road almost unscathed. That being said, it was easy to tell that Winry wasn’t ready toright now.





	Adapt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecajunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/gifts).



> I decided to take prompt requests to get back to writing fma, because God knows I'm only a couple of chapters away from finishing [Green Meadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11915628) and I love it too much to leave it incomplete. So my first request was by my friend [Jenna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady), who always want fics on those 2 years of EdWin before the proposal, so here it is, a tiny slice of life oneshot for her!
> 
> Just remember that **FMA and its characters are not mine** , and know that English is not my first language. This fic was not beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes ^^'

They were so little when their lives started to change, that it was hard to pinpoint a single moment where it felt like they couldn’t do it. There was so many of those moments, and it always felt like they were going through increasingly hard times every time a new one would come up.

The thing was, they always overcame it, whatever was thrown their way. It was hard and it felt like they would die, but they always ended up on the other side of the road almost unscathed.

Most of the times, Winry figured it was they boys heart and will that got her going forward, and to be honest, that was probably true. The way Ed and Al sought the silver lining at every challenge with such determination fueled with will and hope. That determination had put them through the war and they arrived to the other side… pretty much unscathed.

As a matter of fact, Winry sometimes thought that they were actually better than when it all started, somehow, because Al got his body back, and Ed got his arm. Of course Al had to gain weight and do physiotherapy, and Ed too had to build back the muscles of his arm, but they were better and at peace, something that wasn’t a reality for a _very_ long time.

That being said, it was easy to tell that Winry wasn’t ready to _right now_ , because _right now_ she was supposed to wake up in her room at the crack of dawn and start off the day helping granny bake some bread – one of their Sunday morning traditions – before they’d go spend the day at the lake, but even though she was waking up in her room, and by the clarity coming from outside it was somehow still dawn…

Winry froze when he moved, staring wide eyed to the ceiling trying to recollect the happenings of the previous night. Not that she had to work her brain really hard to remember, she’d been completely sober, aware of everything she’d been doing, and-

Ed’s arm, the one that was bone and flesh again, snaked lightly on her belly holding her against him, rough fingers tickling the skin right under her breast, and Winry swallowed nervously. This was bad, this was really bad. What a terrible, terrible idea.

Sure, they’d been dancing around each other for a while, and yes, they had a few heated kisses ever since he came back, but this? This was a bad move. They lived under the same roof, they saw each other every day. There was no way-

Ed grunted, pressing his face against her shoulder, and Winry dared to glance at him. His hair was covering most of his face, and he was drooling a little, but he’d been sleeping very lightly ever since they got Al’s body back, and any brusque movement could wake him up.

Granny surely was already up, preparing everything to make their bread and wondering where Winry was, but she couldn’t move from the bed now, could she? With Ed pressed against her, any movement would wake him, and then they’d have that award moment of having to explain themselves to each other, she was sure that was going to happen.

Oh, God, she was in deep shit.

It didn’t matter that the night had been awesome, and that Ed was the most perfect match for her, didn’t matter that he looked so handsome in this light, and his hair was the perfect gold in the morning, they were too young, too heated and too reckless to be doing.. this just yet. Right?

Right?

She fell in love with an idiot, but she was equally stupid, thinking they would just make out. Things escalated quickly when it came to them, and it was no surprise that they – she – were in this position right now, late in her morning schedule, naked, yet frozen in place, and actually kind of sore.

Frustrated, Winry deep sighed, staring at the ceiling again, and when she looked at Ed one more time, he was blinking sleepily, something that widened her eyes in expectation. Any moment now, he would realize where he was, how he was, and what they’d done, and then shit would go down. Any moment-

“Hey,” Ed said hoarsely, snuggling closer to her, and she caught her breath again. “Morning, Winry.”

He blinked a few times more, and _that_ she could pinpoint, the exact moment he realized everything was changed. He didn’t jump out of the bed, but it looked like his eyes would jump out of their sockets, so wide they were, probably mirroring hers. He froze, too, all the little coins dropping one by one, and his mouth dried. When he finally spoke again, the short words came out low and full of fear.

“Oh, fuck.”

Yeah. She knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you wish to request me a prompt, you can find a list of suggestion [on my tumblr](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/post/170950718231), just hit me with an ask or a comment and I'll try to fill it for you ^^


End file.
